Souvenirs d'un Maraudeur
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Rémus se souvient du jour où lui et les autres Maraudeurs ont eu l'idée de la carte. OS


Hey !

Deuxième poste et super contente ! Bon, sinon pour l'histoire, l'idée m'est venue hier soir dans mon lit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir (mais ça, on s'en fout...). Un peu court, mais bon, j'espère que ça ira quand même.

**Disclaimer :** encore et toujours à JKR... snif...

Bonne lecture et à plus bas :)

«_ James, repose ça. _

_-Ho, détends-toi et quitte ce bouquin deux secondes Lunard !, répondit James._

_-James…, continua le premier._

_-D'accord, j'arrête. »._

_James rangeât le vif d'or dans sa poche avant de s'étendre dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la nuque et les yeux clos, tandis que Rémus retournait à sa lecture. Il faisait un temps magnifique et tout Poudlard se trouvait dans le parc, allongé sur les pelouses ou plongé dans le lac. Sirius était assis en tailleur à côté de James et fixait un groupe de jeunes filles non loin de l'étendue sombre tout en jouant distraitement avec un brin d'herbe tandis que Peter observait ses idoles, se demandant encore comment de tels sorciers pouvaient être amis avec lui._

_« Bon, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara subitement Sirius alors qu'il arrêtait son observation minutieuse des adolescentes._

_-Tu n'a qu'à prendre un livre, lui répondit Rémus sans même relever la tête._

_-Quelque chose d'intéressant, rétorqua l'animingi d'une voix méprisante._

_-Donc un livre, continua le loup-garou, le nez toujours plongé dans le lourd volume posé en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux._

_-Pfff… James, une proposition ?_

_-Attends, je réfléchis… _

_-Il nous faudrait un truc utile, qui nous illustrerait nous et notre brillante intelligence… », continua Sirius, pensif._

_Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot._

_«J'ai une idée… dit Queudvers d'une toute petite voix_

_-Bravo ! Une idée, si ce n'est pas fantastique ! Tu veux qu'on te jette des fleurs peut-être ?, lâcha Patmol, un air de suffisance toujours plaqué sur le visage._

_-Tais-toi, veux-tu ! lança Cornedrue à Sirius d'un ton implacable, Et toi, c'est quoi ton idée ?, continua-t-il à l'intention du plus petit d'entre eux._

_-Mais…je…je suis pas très sûr…, bégaya Peter._

_-Dit toujours !, s'impatienta James._

_-Ben, je pensais à une carte…, expliqua Quedevers._

_-Une carte, bien. Et après ?, rétorqua le brun, ne comprenant pas l'objectif d'une carte et s'agaçant de la stupidité flagrante de son camarade._

_-On pourrait écrire dessus tous les passages secrets qu'on connaît, expliqua le créateur de la surprenante idée._

_-Mais c'est brillant ça, dit-moi ! On va faire une carte pour nous expliquer où se situent les passages secrets que l'on a nous-même découverts ? Que de bonnes idées aujourd'hui !, cracha Sirius, ironique._

_Peter, honteux, se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures tandis que son visage prenait une teinte d'un rouge soutenu._

_-Non, mais attends, c'est une bonne idée, ça !, s'exclama Rémus qui venait de relever la tête de son grimoire, une lueur de malice dans le regard._

_-Je crois que tes bouquins t'ont ramolli le cerveau mon pauvre Lunard ! s'écria Sirius, l'air faussement inquiet._

_-Non, vraiment ! Réfléchi ! On fait une carte magique indiquant tous les passages secrets du château et on la fait passer aux générations suivantes, qui la feront passer aux générations suivantes, et cetera et cetera…, enchaîna le loup-garou._

_-Et on se souviendra de nous pendant des années encore !, continua James._

_-On pourrait y ajouter d'autres trucs aussi…, répliqua Rémus._

_-Comme les gens présents dans l'école…_

_-Un mot-de-passe pour la faire apparaître et le reste du temps, elle ne serait qu'un parchemin vierge…_

_-Et elle insulterait celui qui essayerait de la lire sans le mot-de-passe…_

_Sirius et Peter suivaient l'échange depuis le début, leurs têtes allant de Rémus à James et de James à Rémus. Petit à petit, un sourire s'était installé sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il saisissait l'idée du lycanthrope. Peter, par contre, affichait une moue perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre où ses amis voulaient en venir._

_-Rémus, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le plus intelligent de cette école ?, interrogea le plus jeune des Black, tout à fait émerveillé par la découverte de ses amis et ayant complètement oublié que l'idée venait à l'origine de Peter._

_-Oui, à chaque fois que je fais tes devoirs en fait…, les trois amis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire._

_-Non, sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ? demanda Sirius_

_-Un parchemin vierge… commença Rémus_

_-On a, répondit James._

_-Trouver les bons sorts… on peut aller à la bibliothèque pour ça._

_-C'est toi qui t'y colle, interrompit Sirius, déjà effrayé à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce lieu de savoir. Tout le monde rit._

_-Faudra faire le tour du château…, continua le lycanthrope._

Rémus Lupin releva la tête. Repenser à ces souvenirs lui faisait mal, trop mal. Cela allait faire trois mois qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry dans cette même cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Il était revenu sur sa décision et était retourné auprès de Nyphadora. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait voulu renouer le contact avec son élève préféré, il avait trouvé la maison vide. Même Kreattur avait disparu. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le lieu et la maison semblait avoir été retournée. Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la nature, à tenter d'effectuer une mission sûrement impossible confiée par Dumbledore lui-même. Et la Guerre était là, à l'extérieur, accompagnée de Mangemorts ayant pour seule consigne de faire le plus de morts possible. La peur étreignait Lupin. Il avait peur pour ces trois adolescents, sûrement perdu au milieu de nulle part, pour sa femme, pour son enfants qui naîtrait dans un monde ne guerre...

Lupin se leva de sa chaise et regarda une dernière fois la cuisine de son meilleur ami. _Tout aurait pût être si différent…_ Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol, laissant une trace dans la poussière; comme lui était une trace de ces souvenirs devenus poussière. Puis, les yeux fermés, il transplana.

Me revoilà !

Bon, plu ? Pas plu ? reviews !

La Plume s'envole


End file.
